Talk Me Down
by Nyakata
Summary: Akan tetapi satu hal yang baru ia sadari ketika akhirnya dirinya menyerah dan mengaku bahwa ia telah jatuh hati; melihat objek afeksinya sekarat dan melihat cahaya kehidupan di matanya perlahan meredup, pada akhirnya rasa takut akan kehilanganlah yang mengalahkan egonya. DevilAngel! AU. Warning inside. TouOso
**Warning :** Devil Angel! AU, tidak ada konflik dan alur waktu yang jelas, hanya bacaan ringan yang lumayan bikin capek bacanya hahaha dua adegan panjang sekali. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang character relationship developmentnya terasa terlalu cepat, karena seharusnya ini multichapter tapi saya ringkas jadi oneshot. Flash back sana sini, di sarankan waktu baca kalau sedang senggang saja. Seperti biasanya mohon di maklumi penggunaan bahasa yang agak kasar dan vulgar di fict TouOso saya ya! /winkwonk

.

.

.

.

.

 **Talk Me Down**

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika membuka mata adalah langit-langit tinggi bangunan yang nampak kusam dan tua dengan ukiran serta lukisan-lukisan artistik nan indah—tunggu, apa itu lukisan cupid berwajah imut berkumis kucing yang sedang membawa-bawa oden raksasa dan mengejar-ngejar sepasang kekasih alih-alih membawa harpa, panah dan busur?

 _…eh….?_

"PFFT—"

"AHAHAHAHAHA," seketika itu pun tawanya menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Pemuda yang masih nampak berusia dua puluh tahunan tersebut tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sembari memegangi perutnya lantaran saking gelinya, dan juga—"ouch ouch ouch, COUGH."

"Aku tahu kau itu bodoh, Osomatsu. Tapi tutup mulutmu, sebelum bukan hanya mulutmu yang menganga, tapi juga luka di perutmu itu ikut ambil andil." Tegur sebuah suara baritone dari sudut ruangan. Si empunya suara itu sendiri ialah seorang pria yang nampak jauh lebih tua. Kerut tak bersahabat di wajahnya memberikan kesan bahwa ia sudah cukup berumur, sekitar empat puluh tahunan. Pria tersebut tengah duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna burgundy yang terlihat empuk dan nyaman seraya menyeruput wine dari gelas sewarna emas yang bertahtakan bebatuan cantik dan ukiran indah ketika suara batuk 'Osomatsu' tak kunjung berhent—namun masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa di sela batuknya.

Setelah beberapa saat, iris mata pria tersebut yang sewarna darah hanya memandang rendah pemuda yang kini tengah mengerang kesakitan di ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Napas Osomatsu tersenggal dan wajahnya mulai memerah serta berkeringat kepayahan, antara menahan batuk yang seolah ingin mengajaknya ribut dan juga menenangkan dirinya agak tidak tertawa lagi.

"Benar-benak bodoh." Gumam pria itu.

Di tegur dengan nada ketus, dingin, acuh tak acuh, dan lebih terdengar seperti _'kenapa-juga-kau-bisa-bertahan-hidup-dengan-kepala-bebal'_ begitu, pemuda yang di panggil Osomatsu itu pun lantas mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa tersinggung. Bukan karena ia tidak terima di hina bodoh—sungguh, ia lebih dari tahu dari orang lain bahwa dirinya itu memang bodoh, tak perlu di ingatkan—tapi lebih karena yang bersangkutan bersikap dingin padanya.

 _._

 _._

Pada _Osomatsu._

.

.

Osomatsu—yang sudah rela menukarkan sayap malaikatnya, anugerah dari Tuhan untuknya, hanya demi berdampingan dengan seorang iblis yang alih-alih bersikap manis padanya yang terluka, malah bersikap dingin sedingin neraka yang membeku terhadapnya.

Pernah terbayang neraka yang membeku?

Tidak?

Sama, Osomatsu juga tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

Makanya ia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap pria ini. Padahal kalau boleh baper, ia sudah cukup galau kalau memikirkan nasibnya akhir-akhir ini.

Hanya demi iblis yang bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya yang sedang sakit dan butuh belaian kasih sayang ini, ia sampai rela di hukum atas pilihan kehidupan romansanya. Hukuman apa untuk seorang malaikat yang dengan lancangnya lebih memilih membuang anugerah Tuhan—terlebih hanya demi seorang iblis, tanyamu?

Oh, Osomatsu hanya menjalani hukuman kecil kok.

Salah satunya di bakar sayapnya, di renggut kekuatan magisnya, di jatuhkan ia dari surga serta di buang dari kehidupannya yang terhormat sebagai seorang malaikat berkedudukan tinggi yang bergemilang akan prestasinya meski tergolong masihlah muda.

(Berusia seribu tahun lebih sekian masih tergolong muda ya, tolong. Kulitnya masih selembut kulit bayi baru lahir kok. Kalau tidak percaya raba saja. Ia rela di raba.)

Yah …. tapi tentu saja yang barusan itu sarkasme. Soal hukuman, maksudnya. Kalau kulitnya yang semulus bayi sih, Osomatsu serius.

Hukuman yang dijalani Osomatsu terbilang berat, kalau tidak bisa disebut tak tertahankan sakitnya. Osomatsu sendiri tak ambil pusing pada jabatan dan nama baik. Sungguh, dari awal ia tidak cukup perduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia hanya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan padanya, itu saja. Berhubung dia suka iseng begini dan begitu dalam prosesnya, ia selalu menutupi bukti ke isengannya dengan hasil yang sukses tanpa cela. Sehingga mau dia sebadung apa pun, tak ada yang bisa mencemooh hasil kerjanya. Di buang dari nirwana ada hikmahnya juga rupanya. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu terkekang dengan peraturan dan bebas mau mengerjai para manusia—mereka itu makhluk paling menyenangkan untuk dibuat bahan lelucon.

(Terutama Karamatsu, Pastur satu itu favoritenya.)

Iya iya. Tabiatnya memang lebih mirip setan daripada seorang malaikat penjaga. Tapi dia tidak sampai membuat para manusia celaka kok, paling _bad luck_ saja.

Yang pasti selain proses pembakaran sayapnya—ah sudahlah, tidak usah di ingat.

Pokoknya selain rasa yang membakar di punggungnya, Osomatsu masih bisa tersenyum penuh percaya diri dan membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga; berkata bahwa ia tidak menyesali keputusannya. Apa sih, yang tidak demi cinta? (dan kebebasan uhuk)

Eak. _Cheesy._

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan sekarang, bocah tengil?"

Osomatsu mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan ranjang yang ia tiduri berdecit lirih karena menahan tambahan beban. Ia terkekeh pelan ketika pria yang tengah duduk di sampingnya kini perlahan mengacak helaian surai eboni miliknya.

"Bukan hal yang penting," ujar Osomatsu ringan seraya meraih telapak tangan pria yang kini membuat rambutnya yang sudah berantakan makin berantakan. "Hanya memikirkan betapa tidak beruntungnya diriku."

"Oh?"

"Di usir dari rumah, jauh dari keluarga, luka-luka, dan kekasih hatiku bukannya menghibur malah bersikap dingin sekali padaku," keluhnya.

"Wah, Mr Osomatsu benar-benar tidak beruntung ya," angguk pria yang di kode Osomatsu, dengan wajah datar menyetujui. "Saranku, lebih baik kau kembali saja ke rumahmu. Cari kekasih hati lain yang bersedia mengobatimu dengan penuh kasih sayang."

"Nope!" tertawa riang, Osomatsu lantas berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berpindah posisi lagi. Kali ini ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya dengan paksa di paha pria lawan bicaranya yang nampak sekali tidak ikhlas di jadikan bantal (dapat di tilik dari raut tidak suka dan terhina yang di berikan si pemilik paha).

"Aku tetap suka dengan sikap tsundere kekasih hatiku, kok."

"Mulutmu itu sampah sekali. Seharusnya Tuhanmu itu sekalian saja membakarnya."

"Aih, jangan dong." Rengeknya manja, "Nanti gak bisa minta cium dong—ADUH ADUH TOUGOU! DASAR IBLIS SIALAN, JANGAN JAMBAK RAMBUTKU!"

"Jaga mulutmu itu."

"AW, ADUH! Kamu ini punya fetish jambak rambutku atau bagaimana sih—" protes Osomatsu kesakitan, tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai di tengah perlakuan kasar yang kerap ia terima dari Tougou, sang pimpinan para iblis.

Iya. Tidak salah eja kok. Yang dia taksir itu bukan hanya lelaki, berbeda usia beberapa dekade, seorang iblis, tapi juga pimpinan tertinggi para iblis. Kepercayaan Lucifer pula.

Tidak heran kalau Osomatsu di hukum sedemikian rupa. Andai ia bukan malaikat berkasta tinggi dan yang menjadi kekasih hatinya itu hanya kelas rendahan, barang kali nasibnya bisa lebih mujur. Di kutuk menjadi manusia pendosa dan di hapus ingatannya saja tanpa rasa sakit, misalnya.

Akan tetapi …. harus kehilangan memorinya tentang pria ini rasanya terdengar lebih berat.

"Dengar," Tougou berbisik penuh racun di telinganya, tangan kirinya masih menjambak helaian rambut sang mantan penghuni nirwana, sedangkan tangan satunya mencengkram erat rahangnya, "Aku membiarkanmu tinggal di sini bukan tanpa pamrih."

"Aku. Tahu. Itu." Desis Osomatsu.

"Bagus. Jadi bersikap baiklah, jaga mulutmu."

"Oh _well,_ tergantung maksudmu menggunakan mulutku dengan baik itu yang _bagaimana."_

Sekali lagi, sebuah tatapan hina dilemparkan Tougou padanya, sedangkan Osomatsu hanya nyengir saja. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bersama, tapi sepertinya Tougou masih belum paham juga dengan Osomatsu yang senang sekali _flirting_ dengan bahaya.

"GASP—" terkesiap kaget, Osomatsu hanya bisa mengerang tertahan merasakan perih dan sakit luar biasa ketika pria di hadapannya kini balas menyeringai lebar. Menekan dalam-dalam luka di perutnya. Perlahan darah merembes dari balik kemeja putih compang-camping yang ia kenakan.

Hanya pada kondisi yang membuatnya kewalahan dan tidak berdaya begini, Osomatsu terkadang mempertanyakan kembali pilihan yang ia buat. Kenapa juga dari segala pilihan yang ada, ia justru memilih iblis ini?

Iya sih, dari awal Osomatsu sudah memantapkan diri bahwa hal-hal seperti ini mugkin saja terjadi. Lagipula Tougou seorang iblis, bersikap kasar, tidak memiliki belas kasih, menghasut dan mengkhianati serta hal-hal buruk lainnya merupakan tabiat alaminya. Dari awal pria itu juga tidak segan melakukan hal-hal buruk pada Osomatsu, apalagi melontarkan kata-kata yang seolah mengajak ribut dan membuat sakit hati. Tapi tidak, ia tidak menyesal. Osomatsu _sungguh_ _tidak pernah menyesal._ Hanya saja terkadang mau tidak mau ia tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya ia terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Mungkin benar apa kata adik-adik tersayangnya—yang dengan kepergiannya, maka sama saja ia menterlantarkan mereka—bahwa Osomatsu itu masokis.

"Tougou—"

Buliran air mata yang hangat mulai meleleh perlahan di pipinya ketika sang iblis bertanya, "Jadi? Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan, Osomatsu?"

"Apanya—GWAH."

"Jadi?"

"Uuh …" terisak lirih, Osomatsu menyembunyikan wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan. "A-aku minta maaf."

"Tak dengar."

"Aku minta maaf!"

"Begitu cara seorang malaikat meminta maaf?"

"…dasar iblis…" maki Osomatsu, lirih. Tapi dengan wajah yang memerah ia menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya selayaknya gadis-gadis yang sedang salah tingkah, "uhhh … tapi aku suka sekali sikapmu yang begini."

Mendengar komentar ambigu pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya tersebut, Tougou hanya bisa menghela napas lelah dan beralih memijat lembut luka pemuda itu. Tangannya yang besar dan berkeriput namun nampak kokoh mulai berpendar samar, mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan yang terasa hangat. Satu yang pasti; ia sedang memulihkan Osomatsu. Nampak jelas dari aliran darah yang perlahan terhenti dan luka yang perlahan menutup.

Osomatsu yang kini telah kehilangan kekuatan magisnya dan tak sanggup mengobati dirinya sendiri tentu saja merasa senang di beri perhatian seperti ini. Meski terasa tsundere abis. Hah. Apa itu sengaja melukai lukanya terlebih dahulu baru mengobatinya? Kalau khawatir ya khawatir saja.

"…..…apa-apaan kau ini."

"Hehehe," terkekeh pelan, Osomatsu lantas memandang pria di hadapannya. Senyumnya tak lepas dari bibirnya yang pucat pasi tak seranum biasanya, sementara luka di perutnya kini tengah di sembuhkan perlahan oleh sang iblis.

"Lihat dirimu. Kau lemah sekali. Baumu bahkan mulai tercium seperti manusia sekarat." Tougou berujar datar sembari menyembuhkan luka bakar dibagian belikat Osomatsu, membuat yang bersangkutan mengernyit sesekali.

"Aku memang nampak seperti manusia biasa sekarang ini. Tanpa sayap, halo dan sebagainya haha—dan ya, aku memang sekarat. Tapi tetap seksi kan?"

"Ya. Melihatmu yang sekarat memang menggairahkan."

"Hahaha sudah ku duga kau akan berkata seperti itu."

.

.

Lagi pula, kali pertama mereka bertemu juga seperti ini.

Osomatsu terluka dan saat itu pula ia di temukan oleh Tougou. Sang pimpinan iblis tertinggi itu pun membawa serta Osomatsu ke kediamannya, menolak untuk membiarkan anak buahnya memakan jiwanya hanya karena Tougou kerap kali melihat bocah itu melakukan hal iseng terlepas dari statusnya yang adalah seorang malaikat penjaga. Ia pun akrab dengan Todomatsu, salah satu setan kecil yang cukup di favoriti para wanita jalang penghuni dunia bawah. Tak hanya itu saja, bahkan Ichimatsu—malaikat pencabut nyawa yang kerap ia jumpai juga sekali dua kali ia pergoki tertawa bersama Osomatsu. Jarang sekali ada makhluk magis yang dapat berbaur dengan kaum lain, terutama kaum kegelapan. Hal itu pun lantas menarik perhatian Tougou.

Akan tetapi tentu saja, membuat seorang iblis tertarik padamu itu seperti tiket gratis menuju kemalangan.

Beberapa lama Osomatsu menetap di dunia bawah, menjalani hari-hari penuh hal-hal yang membuatnya terhibur karena hei—mereka ini tugasnya menyenangkan sekali, tanpa beban!

(Kalau ia menutup mata dari pemandangan jiwa-jiwa pendosa yang di siksa tiada hentinya)

Hanya menggoda manusia begini dan begitu. Peraturan di duniah bawah juga tak semengekang di nirwana. Tougou juga tak sepenuhnya mengintimidasi kalau kenal cukup dekat, justru Osomatsu sering mendapati dirinya cek-cok mulut dan terbahak keras setelahnya. Seolah lupa kalau Tougou adalah penculiknya. Apalagi ia bisa bermain setiap hari dengan Totty yang sudah seperti adik kecil baginya, benar-benar membuatnya teringat dengan adiknya yang berada di nirwana sana. Hanya versi lebih menggemaskan dan cukup bisa diajak mengerjai orang lain. Lalu ada juga Chibita yang dengan perhatian jual mahal rela keluar masuk dunia bawah dan dunia manusia untuk memberinya makanan yang layak—ia bersikeras kalau dia melakukannya atas perintah Tougou saja, tapi tetap saja.

Dia juga bertemu Totoka-chan yang imutnya luar biasa. Ah, di nirwana yang imut memang banyak, tapi yang secetar Totoko-chan? Mana ada! Perempuan itu memang harusnya seperti Totoko-chan, tak hanya kyuti tapi harus independen dan mampu menghajarmu ala _Master n Pet play_ atau setidaknya _S n M play_ lah— **COUGH.**

Tapi terkadang Osomatsu juga mendapati dirinya babak belur sana sini selayaknya bagaimana tahanan harusnya di perlakukan. Sedikit makian dan siksaan, begitulah. Yah ini lebih seringnya terjadi karena dia kena hukum gegara membangkang perintah Tougou sih, tapi selain pria itu penghuni lain mana ada yang berani menyentuhnya.

Dan meski pun Osomatsu menikmati kehidupannya di dunia bawah beserta para penghuninya, pada akhirnya kondisi kesehatan Osomatsu lah yang membuatnya harus hengkang dari tempat itu. Awalnya semua tidak mengindahkan pertandanya. Semula hanya bersin kecil, batuk yang tak kunjung berhenti hingga lama-kelamaan darah lah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya makin kuyuh dan letih setiap harinya meski ia tetap bisa nyengir jahil, baik helaian rambut dan bulu sayapnya pun perlahan rontok.

Pada titik dimana Osomatsu akhirnya roboh tak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan energi dengan hidung yang tak hentinya mengucurkan darah segar itu lah yang membuat seisi kastil heboh karenanya. Bahkan Tougou pun mulai menunjukkan ke khawatirannya, sebuah belaian di pucuk kepalanya di sela-sela perbincangan mereka adalah salah satu momen yang makin sering terjadi.

.

.

Walau bagaimana pun, seorang malaikat memang tidak seharusnya berada lama-lama di dunia bawah yang penuh energi negatif.

.

.

Hal ini menjadi perbincangan hangat di dalam kastil, para setan kecil yang akrab dengannya tidak sekali dua kali menyusup datang mengunjungi kamar Osomatsu. Menemaninya yang bahkan mulai tak sanggup berdiri menggunakan ke dua kakinya. Tapi meski begitu,Tougou enggan membiarkan Osomatsu kembali pulang dan malah menawarkan kontrak darah agar Osomatsu menjadi bagian dari mereka. Terlanjur suka dengan keberadaan si bocah tengil satu itu. Kalau tidak ada dia, siapa lagi yang bisa ia siksa? Begitu alasannya. Sepertinya melupakan fakta bahwa di neraka banyak pendosa yang bisa ia tendang seenak hati ke dalam tartarus.

Tak hanya Tougou, para bawahannya bahkan ikut memprovokasi agar Osomatsu menyetujui tawaran pimpinan mereka. Terutama Todomatsu—Totty, yang dengan manjanya mulai memanggilnya Osomatsu-niisan.

Tougou sendiri semula begitu kekeuh menawarkan, meyakin kan nya, dan bahkan _memaksa_ menggunakan cara kasar sekalipun agar Osomatsu menjadi bagian dunia bawah pada akhirnya murka dan mengusirnya pergi ketika Osomatsu terus-menerus menolaknya. Semenyedihkan apa pun ia sebagai seorang malaikat, ia masih memiliki keluarga di nirwana sana.

Apa jadinya kalau ia pergi meninggalkan mereka?

Tapi meski pada akhirnya Osomatsu mendapat persetujuan untuk pergi, tetap saja ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Sesuatu yang mengganjal di lubuk hatinya. Entah itu rasa rindu yang belum apa-apa sudah menggantung di hatinya, mengetahui bahwa sekalipun ingin ia tidak akan bisa kembali.

Para penghuni kastil yang selama ini berbagi cerita dengannya silih berganti memberinya ucapan selamat tinggal di hari kepergiannya. Untuk kali pertama Totoko-chan tidak menampar atau menusuk pantatnya menggunakan tridentnya saat ia memujinya cantik meski berdada rata. Chibita tanpa babibu menepuk bahunya, matanya memerah tapi raut wajahnya terlihat tegas. Berpesan sesekali mereka harus makan-makan bersama di dunia manusia, gratis katanya—meski agak tidak memungkinkan mengingat di luar sana hukum dua dunia sangatlah ketat. Sedangkan Totty bersikap makin manis manja, terus menggandeng tangannya dan bersandar pada bahunya dengan pipi menggembung cemberut tapi menolak menatap matanya, benar-benar seperti adik kecil yang sedang ngambek. Padahal di antara mereka semua, Totty lah yang masih memiliki peluang untuk bertemu dengan Osomatsu di dunia atas. Mengingat ia sering bertugas di sana.

Begitu juga—Tougou.

Tapi pria itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Tidak bahkan ketika Osomatsu kembali ke Nirwana dan di hujani pelukan penuh rasa kangen oleh keluarganya. Jyuushimatsu hampir-hampir membuat sayapnya remuk kalau ia tidak di selamatkan Choromatsu—yang hanya datang menyelamatkan kemudian menampar abangnya.

Ouch.

Tapi toh adiknya yang satu itu yang paling lama memeluknya lembut dan bahkan menitikkan air mata lega. Lega bahwa kakaknya yang bodoh ini setidaknya masih hidup setelah di lempar ke Neraka dan dijadikan tahanan.

Tidak tahu menahu kalau kakaknya hidup enak di sana.

Osomatsu sih, diam saja. Jarang-jarang bisa lihat adiknya jujur begitu.

.

.

.

"Kau memikirkan adik-adikmu."

"Eh?" Mengerjap pelan, Osomatsu hanya bisa terbenggong tiba-tiba di tanyai seperti itu. Iya sih, barusan dia teringat masa lalu. "Hehe, tahu saja! Om ngertiin aku banget."

Satu sentilan kecil di kening dan pemuda itu mengaduh lirih.

"Kau menyesal?" Tanya Tougou singkat. Tidak mengindahkan ocehan Osomatsu. Paham betul kalau ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Merasa pancingannya tidak berhasil, Osomatsu lantas bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap pria yang susah sekali di kode kalau dia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini selang beberapa waktu setelah ia mengalami ini dan itu. Benar-benar tidak sensitif. Atau memang tidak perduli? Ah, tentu saja yang ke dua. Padahal dia sudah cukup lelah dengan perdepatannya dengan keluarga dan para petinggi yang dari awal menentang pilihannya.

Perasaannya hanyalah sebatas fase, katanya.

Ya, tentu saja. _Fase._

Rindu pada teman-temannya yang ia tahu tidak akan pernah bisa ia jumpai adalah satu hal. Tapi saking rindunya pada om-om menyebalkan satu ini ditambah perpisahan mereka bisa di bilang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik padahal sebelumnya mereka akrab sekali, sampai-sampai membuat proses penyembuhannya terhambat karena kehilangan fokus. Di tambah dia terus-terusan linglung saat menjalankan tugas dan nyaris mencelakai manusia yang ia jaga.

Sebatas fase?

Tentu saja.

Lalu bagaimana menjelaskan detak jantungnya yang berdebar tidak normal saat mereka oh-sangat-tidak-sengaja bertemu satu sama lain ketika bertugas dan akhirnya sering curi-curi waktu untuk setidaknya saling melemparkan pandangan seperti orang kasmaran?

Tentu saja hanya sebatas fase.

Ketika pada akhirnya Tougou tidak lagi mendiamkannya dan bersikap seolah ia hanyalah malaikat numpang lewat yang secara alami adalah musuh kaum mereka—dan sudi berbincang dengannya seperti ketika ia berada di kastilnya, Osomatsu seharian terus-terusan tersenyum lebar dan bersenandung riang. Memeluk para cupid yang lewat dan memberi mereka gulali yang ia sembunyi-sembunyi ambil dari kediaman Karamatsu.

(Jyuushimatsu yang mempergoki hal tersebut sontak saja ngambek tidak terima.)

.

.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyesal. Hanya teringat adikku saja, ku rasa?"

"Oh? Teringat adikmu ya."

"Aneh memangnya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja—kalau kau begitu memikirkan mereka, yakin tidak mau kembali pada adik-adikmu?"

"Apa sih, maksudmu?" balas Osomatsu, ketus. Mulai merasa tidak terima. _Apa-apaan iblis ini?_

Tougou meneyeringai tipis melihat Osomatsu yang mulai merengut terpancing emosi, dengan nada yang di buat-buat, pria itu mencondongkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Maksudku, kau sudah pernah sekali memilih mereka dan pergi, yakin tidak mau kembali? Mumpung kau belum terikat kontrak."

Oh. Ini lagi. Tiap kali Osomatsu mengatakan bahwa dia menyimpan perasaan pada iblis ini, yang bersangkutan selalu menyepelekannya. Atau kalau tidak dia selalu mengungkit-ungkit persoalan dirinya yang dulu menolak mentah-mentah tawaran sang iblis—yang sudah rela merendahkan egonya untuk membujuknya bergabung dengan dunia bawah, menganggapnya sebagai seorang bocah linglung yang selalu berubah pikiran. Tidak serius.

Tapi kini kan berbeda. Mananya dari nekad di usir dari kaumnya sendiri dan bahkan harus rela sayapnya dibakar dengan kesadaran penuh itu main-main?

"Sudah cukup. Kenapa terus-terusan menanyaiku hal itu, sih?"

"Hanya ingin tahu apa kau berubah pikiran."

"Sekarang kau _sungguh_ menanyaiku apa aku serius dengan pilihanku?"

Tougou hanya menggendikkan kepala, wajahnya datar tanpa seringaian. "Siapa tahu?"

Oh.

 ** _Persetan—_**

Dengan sigap Osomatsu bangkit berdiri dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun berjalan tertatih menuju pintu. Kalau iblis brengsek satu ini memang tidak menganggapnya, terserah. Tubuhnya masihlah sangat letih. Banyak hal di benaknya, dan ia sudah sangat yakin setidaknya—SETIDAKNYA masih akan ada yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Nyatanya—

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti wanita jalang datang bulan, ha?" sepasang lengan kokoh menghentikan Osomatsu tepat sebelum pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Menghela napas kesal, Osomatsu berbalik memandang sang pria yang lebih tua darinya. Keningnya berkedut marah, matanya berkobar panas.

"Jadi sekarang aku _jalang?_ "

"Ya."

"KAU INI—"

"—sedang bercanda." Potong Tougou seraya menghalau serangan tinju yang lemah dari Osomatsu. "Tenanglah," bisiknya tegas lalu mengunci gerakan pemuda yang kini meronta hebat.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa bercanda? Lepaskan aku!"

Tougou berdecak pelan ketika Osomatsu masih juga meronta, padahal niatnya hanya ingin membuatnya lebih rileks. Sedari kemarin sekujur tubuhnya terus-menerus menggigil, nampaknya masih shock. Meski bocah itu terus berkata dia baik-baik saja, tapi tubuhnya terus saja refleks tegang. Tapi sepertinya dia memang tidak ahli dalam hal menghibur orang. Kalau sudah begini dia jadi bingung harus bagaimana.

"Osomatsu, tenanglah."

Seketika rontaan Osomatsu terhenti ketika ia merasakan kecupan ringan di dahinya.

…..Eh—

Apa.

Itu tadi.

Apa—

Sebuah kecupan?

Di dahi?

Yang benar saja.

Memangnya dia ini anak kecil?

"…om, kau membuatku takut."

"Dasar bocah sial."

Mereka tertawa bersama, sejenak melupakan rasa letih. Di satu sisi Osomatsu telah mengorbankan kehidupannya, di sisi lain Tougou juga kesulitan menerima afeksi yang di berikan Osomatsu. Tak terbiasa dengan ketulusannya. Ia sudah terlalu lama hidup dalam hingar bingar dunia bawah, dimana kasih yang tulus itu sesuatu yang langkah. Terlalu lama bersikap waspada dan selalu siaga membuatnya menjadi sosok yang penuh kepahitan. Seolah sekalinya ia lengah maka ia akan kehilangan segalanya. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia selalu menampik afeksi yang diberikan pemuda tersebut.

Karena Ia _takut._

Tapi pemuda itu bagaikan sebuah bola energi. Tak hanya ia selalu menarik orang lain ke dalam lingkarannya dan menyita perhatian setiap orang yang meliriknya, ia juga berhasil menyusup ke dalam kehidupan Tougou yang penuh kegelapan. Memberinya cahaya, merusak pertahanannya, dan berhasil mencuri perhatiannya.

Detik ketika Osomatsu memilih untuk meninggalkannya, segalanya seperti runtuh. Termakan oleh ketamakannya yang ingin menjadi pusat dunia pemuda tersebut, banyak hal mengerikan terbesit dalam pikirannya. Biarlah Osomatsu menderita, biarlah tubuhnya terbakar perlahan, selama abunya dapat ia miliki. Rasa ingin memonopolinya, menyimpannya rapat-rapat dibalik pintu yang hanya dia yang mampu membukanya.

Akan tetapi satu hal yang baru ia sadari ketika akhirnya dirinya menyerah dan mengaku bahwa dirinya telah jatuh hati; melihat objek afeksinya sekarat—ya, tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa Osomatsu memang terlihat indah di ambang kematiannya, namun melihat cahaya kehidupan di matanya perlahan meredup, pada akhirnya rasa takut kehilanganlah yang mengalahkan egonya. Mengetahui salah satu cara untuk membebaskannya dari penderitaan tersebut juga merupakan suatu perpisahan yang mutlak, separuh nafasnya seolah terenggut.

Kini ketika Osomatsu kembali dalam genggamannya, mana mungkin ia menyia-nyiakannya.

"Dengar," Tougou berbisik, kedua tangannya menangkup ke dua sisi pipi Osomatsu yang penuh goresan, "meski kau menyesal sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi. Jadi, ku beri kau kesempatan untuk pergi dari sini."

Dusta.

Osomatsu tahu itu.

Sekalipun ia berusaha untuk pergi, pria yang wajahnya nampak penuh antisipasi ini pasti mengejarnya bahkan ke ujung dua dunia.

"Untuk apa?" Osomatsu balas bertanya. Mendengar ucapan yang terdengar galau tersebut kali ini raut wajah kesal pemuda itu perlahan tergantikan dengan senyum jenaka. Matanya berkilauan menyiratkan hal yang tidak dapat di artikan oleh Tougou. Tangannya yang kini bebas mengistirahatkan dirinya di bahu bidang pria yang lebih tua. Osomatsu tertawa saja ketika yang bersangkutan mengernyit tidak nyaman. Walau sedekat apa pun hubungan mereka sebelumnya, tetap saja kontak fisik mereka ya itu-itu saja. Tidak dalam konteks romantis.

Jadi sekarang setelah banyak hal terjadi dan akhirnya mereka sampai pada suatu kesimpulan bahwa perasaan mereka saling berbalas, segalanya terasa baru. Terasa canggung, tapi juga memberi perasaan nyaman di saat bersamaaan.

"Aku sudah sampai begini, kenapa harus mundur lagi? Yang benar saja." Godanya.

"Sesukamu saja lah." Balas sang iblis, agaknya entah kenapa merasa seperti sedang di permainkan.

Mereka tetap diam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat sampai Osomatsu mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"….jadi, kapan kau akan membebaskanku?"

.

.

Kontrak darah.

Satu-satunya cara agar mereka tetap bersama.

Kontrak darah—hal yang langsung membuat Choromatsu murka besar dan mendiamkannya beberapa waktu. Ia paham kalau Choromatsu perduli padanya, konsekuensi apa yang harus ia hadapi. Jadi Osomatsu tidak ambil hati ketika adiknya berlaku seperti itu. Hal itu juga salah satu alasan mengapa ia langsung membelainya lembut ketika Choromatsu kembali tenang dan memina maaf padanya atas perkataannya, lalu beralih bahwa ia mempercayai setiap keputusan yang Osomatsu ambil. Mendoakan hal yang terbaik. Berbeda sekali dengan Jyuushimatsu yang tidak tahu menahu apa itu kontrak darah tapi memutuskan untuk membelanya tanpa ada sedikit keraguan hanya karena Osomatsu terlihat bahagia ketika mengatakan rencananya—oh adik-adiknya yang murni, adiknya yang baik. Apa pun demi kebahagiaan kakak egois tersayang.

Untuk itu ia bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang memahami ke egoisannya. Sesungguhnya Osomatsu tak akan bisa bertahan kalau bukan karena restu ke dua adiknya.

"Tutup matamu. Kalau tak mau buta."

"Pffft—om, jangan ngelawak dong."

"Terserah kalau kau tidak keberatan buta."

"Gak bisa diajak bercanda ih," gumam Osomatsu, tapi tetap menurut dan menutup matanya. Harap-harap cemas andaikata prosesnya menyakitkan. Tapi yang ia rasakan justru sebaliknya—

Ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang terasa begitu familiar menggenggam erat tangannya, di iringi desisan rapalan-rapalan kuno yang tidak ia pahami. Sebuah rune pentagram yang berkilat bagaikan bara api kini mengelilingi mereka, bayang-bayang cahaya terang yang samar ia tangkap dibalik matanya yang terpejam terasa begitu hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Nyaman, namun perlahan terasa panas seolah membakar setiap jengkal kulitnya.

Sialan. Memang terasa sakit.

"Guh—"

"Tahan." Suara baritone pria dihadapannya terdengar begitu dekat, membuatnya menggeretakkan gigi. Tahan, katanya. Tak sakit, rayunya. Dasar makhluk pendusta. Tapi akhirnya di turuti juga.

Namun tak selang berapa lama, dentuman keras di kepalanya terasa seolah membuat membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Punggungnya yang berhiaskan luka bakar bekas sayap kebanggannnya kini terasa terkoyak, seolah ada sesuatu yang memberontak ingin dibebaskan. Mendapat stimulus secara besamaan, akhirnya Osomatsu roboh juga diatas lututnya. Mulutnya menganga, seolah hendak berteriak tapi tak ada suara yang terdengar. Tougou tidak menolongnya, tapi pria itu ikut berlutut di hadapannya dan menampar pelan pipinya agar tetap terjaga.

"Osomatsu, sadarlah. Satu langkah lagi." Bujuknya tegas. Sedang yang dibujuk perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap nanar. Antara setengah sadar dan di ambang ingin mati saja-sakitnya-jauh-lebih-parah-daripada-di bakar-hidup-hidup. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup berteriak, tak sadar rasa sakit tersebut berasal dari tanduk yang perlahan mencuat di antara surai eboninya. Sementara gigi taringnya mulai tumbuh memanjang dan di punggungnya—sepasang sayap yang menyerupai sayap kelelawar sewarna arang dan bara api perlahan mulai tumbuh dengan megahnya.

 _'Apalagi sekarang?'_ Ratapnya, tak tahan lagi dengan sakit yang terus mendera.

"Darah. Minumlah darahku." Sang iblis berujar. Menelengkan kepalanya untuk memberi akses mudah bagi Osomatsu.

 ** _Darah?_**

Benar juga. Kontrak darah.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dasar brengsek, tidak bisakah sekali ini saja tidak mempersulitnya? Apa susahnya menjelaskan sedikit saja?

"Ck, apa? Sekarang kau tuli?" desis Tougou, tak sabar. Semakin Osomatsu membuang waktu dan tak segera bergegas, bisa-bisa proses perubahannya terbuang sia-sia. Sayapnya yang baru tumbuh dan masihlah rapuh bisa kembali hangus terbakar, begitu pula bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Dengan sigap pria tersebut meraih tengkuk Osomatsu dan membenamkan kepalanya di sela lehernya. "Minum darahku."

Oh.

 _Begitu._

Kalau dipikir lagi kerongkongannya memang tiba-tiba terasa haus, sih.

Menyeringai lemah, Osomatsu pun mengangguk di antara ceruk leher sang kekasih. Satu langkah lagi dan ia pun-

"Ya—bebaskan aku."

.

.

.

-terbebas.

.

.

.

.

 _Karena dengan kontrak darah, ia dapat bersanding dengan kekasih hatinya. Karena dengan melepas segala gelar dan statusnya, ia terlepas dari belenggu moral yang menjadi jurang di antara mereka. Karena meski terikat—akhirnya ia dapat mencicipi apa itu arti kebebasan, serta arti mencintai dan di cintai._

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Saya bahagia om Tougou makin hari makin beken saja …..sudah ada name Tagnya di ffn dan kapan hari sudah ada yang cosplayin, themenya TouOso pula (kyaa)

yay for more TouOso!

Fict ini bikin capek ya bacanya? Hahaha saya sendiri gak nyangka bisa nulis panjang dan nembus 900words. Iya, dahulu kala rekor saya hanya segitu.

Judul dan fanfict terinspirasi dari lagunya Troye Sivan ; Talk Me Down dan BITE. Cerita sih tidak terlalu ada sangkut pautnya dengan lirik tapi feels lagunya menurut saya kok ngena buat TouOso hehehehehe iya ini saya lagi ngeles. Bagi yang belum tahu lagu-lagunya Troye Sivan, silahkan cek di akun youtube yang bersangkutan. Lagunya enak-enak!

(and do expect me to bring you guys more TouOso based on Troye's song)

(which means more angst lmao)

See ya next time. Fict yang satunya segera di update kok!


End file.
